Dinera the Silent Elf
by Rochfea
Summary: An adventure of a young elf maiden who does not speak as she meets Haldir.


I do not own any of Tolkiens Charecters or Middle earth.

Dinera

Chapter 1

The silence begins

Dinera was an elf who loved by herself in the woods surrounding Lothlorien. There were only two who knew of her existence. They were the Lord and Lady of the Woods. They only knew of her existence by accidentally running into her one day while wondering through the Woods.

Dinera was a special elf though. She had the ability to play the sweetest tunes on her flute and was able to tame the wildest animals. She could also travel through the forest without even the Galadrium seeing or hearing her, all of them but one. He became the third elf aware of her existence. He helped her learn new skills, such as swordsmanship and archery.

Dinera's story begins two thousand years ago. She was training with her family when she was at the mere age of two hundred. After trading with a group from Gondor, the family traveled towards Rivendell near the forest of Lothlorien. It was there that they were attacked by a band of orcs.

Dinera's parents hid her beneath some low bushes but she was still able to see the battle. Her father used his twin knives to fight them back. Her mother used a short sword while her brother used his bow and arrows. No matter how hard they fought it did no good, the orcs kept coming.

Dinera saw first her brother fall from being stabbed in the back; her mother was next with an arrow striking her in the side, and worst of all her father. He continued to fight with even more anger after seeing his family fall, but it did him no good. First one orc chopped one hand off then the other. Next he was stabbed through his stomach with a broad sword, and finally decapitated by a third orc.

She witnessed all of this carnage, but one thing kept playing in her mind, the last words of her parents to her, "No matter what happens, stay still an d be absolutely silent, and always remember, we will always love you."

"I love you, too, Ada and Atara." These were the best words she ever said to anyone. Dinera has continued to obey her parents command since that day.

Chapter 2

Being found

It was three days later though that Lady Galadriel came upon her, still looking over the bodies of her family. Ready to defend the last thing she had of them. Galadriel convinced her to return to the palace with her after helping her to bury the family she lost.

That is where Dinera received her name for she refused to speak or even be seen. If any others were around other than Celeborn or Galadriel she would hide, so none knew of her. Dinera lived with Celeborn and Galadriel for a few years before she disappeared. For centuries she would only reappear every other winter.

Dinera had truly become one with the forest and the spirits of the mallorn trees. She would depend on fishing, hunting, and gathering herbs and berries in order to survive.

It was one winter though, which she decided to visit Galadriel and Celeborn. The young ellith had managed to slip past all of the citizens and guardians of Lothlorien to climb the great staircase. While climbing she had not noticed a guardian descending the stairs; when she finally noticed him it was too late.

The elf saw her and tried to find out about her. When she did not respond to anything he said he chose to follow her to see where she went. The ellith emerged into the Lord and Lady's private sitting room.

This was the guardian's chance. Stepping into the after he addressed the royal couple. "My Lord and Lady, please excuse my intrusion, but this ellith just came barging in without an explanation. I will remove her immediately."

"Haldir, no! This is Dinera. She is always welcome here."

"My apologies then M'lady," Haldir said while bowing slightly to Dinera. He turned to leave but was stopped by Celeborn.

"You must now promise to keep her presence here a secret for all time." Celeborn commanded.

"But why? You said yourself she is always welcome."

"She is, but Dinera wishes it to be this way. No one must ever know of her until she reveals herself." Galadriel said.

"I understand." It was then that Haldir became a trusted friend of Dinera's.

Chapter 3

Getting to know each other

That winter Haldir and Dinera would meet to spar. After one hard session Haldir noticed the make of her weapons. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. He asked "Dinera, where did you find such exquisite weapons?" there was no response. "Why do you never speak to me? I thought you had grown to trust me."

"She does not speak to anyone, Haldir." The soft voice of Galadriel said in return. "Dinera, here, has not spoken or made a sound since her parent's death, not even to myself or Celeborn."

"How do you communicate then?"

Dinera began to move her arm and hands in simple patterns. While she did this Galadriel said, "Dinera talks with her hands and face. As you see her move her arms, she is actually giving signals which mean different things. Right now she says, 'Haldir, if you would like to learn to speak with me, I will teach you.'"

"Yes, I do want to learn." Haldir responded eagerly.

Over the next few months Haldir and Dinera spent most of their time learning to talk to each other. When spring came around though Dinera left as silently as she had appeared.

Haldir went looking for her but never found her. It took him till the middle of summer to even find a sign of her. It happened to be while he was out hunting. Haldir heard a strange bird song. As he followed it to the source, he caught a glimpse of light chestnut hair. Haldir knew of only one person with that color hair.

'It has to be Dinera. How many could there be that have hair like that,' Haldir thought. He chose to climb a nearby tree to get a better look at her. Unfortunately Dinera heard him before he was close enough to see her and she ran to avoid him.

It was another few months again till Galadriel, Celeborn, or even Haldir saw a sign of her. It was years later though that she chose to appear to them.

Chapter 4

The journey begins

About ten years had passed since the three elves saw her. Dinera chose at this time to reappear because of something she had seen. She noticed the animals becoming more restless, the trees were speaking of evil things, and more orcs were appearing.

Dinera first went to Haldir, hoping he would have answers, but he could not help her. She then went to Galadriel who said, "The times are changing. Evil is once again growing strong. For the answers you seek though, Dinera, you must go to Imladris. Lord Elrond alone can answer your questions."

Understanding what she had to do, Dinera left the woods of Lothlorien, her home for over a millennium, for the secluded valley known as Rivendell. Lord Celeborn saw her leave and only said, "She has gone to meet her destiny. Elbereth, protect her on her journey."

It took Dinera about a month to reach the other side of the Misty Mountains. She managed to sneak into the borders of Imladris without a single human or elf seeing her. She found her way to the Last Homely House. When inside she tried to find her way to Elrond's study.

Dinera found the library. She climbed the outer wall to the balcony. She remained hidden until she was sure the elf she saw was actually Elrond Peredhil. The chestnut haired elf maiden revealed herself to the Elf Lord.

Elrond turned startled by the sudden footsteps he heard. He came face to face with a fully armed elf maiden. The one thing he recognized of her was the white feathers of her arrows. 'She must be from Lothlorien, but why did she sneak into the library?' Elrond thought to himself.

"Who are you and what business do you have here!?" he demanded with a stern look in his eye. He wore a mask of complete control but inside his mind complete confusion reigned. The ellith did not answer him, so he posed the question to her again. She stepped forward without hesitation reaching into tunic for something.

Dinera did not know what to make of this elf Lord. He seemed as if he was in control of himself, but she sensed uncertainty in him. When she heard the question posed to her again, she stepped forward and produced a sealed letter. The letter carried the seal of Celeborn and Galadriel.

Elrond expected the letter with apprehension, reading it he discovered his answers and more.

_Elrond,_

_The elf maiden before you is Dinera. She has been given the name because of her stealth, and her refusal or inability to speak. She does not associate with many. Please answer her  
__questions. Teach her all she needs to know._

_Dinera is precious to us. Do not let any harm come to her. And above all do not reveal her to any unless she chooses to do so. Her destiny now leads her to you, and the One Ring._

_May Elbereth watch over you both, and all connected to both your paths._

_Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien_

Elrond set the letter down and returned his focus to Dinera. "So Dinera is your name, and you have come seeking answers." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Well, where shall we begin?"

Looking about Dinera spotted pen and paper. Using them she wrote. "Tell me why the trees speak of evil coming and orcs are growing in number."

"Have you heard of Sauron and the One Ring?" Dinera nodded. "Well Sauron is growing strong once again, and the One Ring found. Sauron's forces are trying to reclaim it. If you wish to learn more than stay and attend the council."

"I shall stay and attend the council, but do not save a place for me. You shall not see or hear me again unless I wish to speak to you again, Lord Elrond." Dinera wrote in response.

"Very well, a room will be at your disposal should you choose to use it as well." Elrond said, but before he was done Dinera disappeared as quickly as she had appeared."

Chapter 5

Council of Elrond

Dinera did attend the council, nut within the bows of a tree rather than within the council circle. She watched and listened to everything that happened. When a fight broke out among the members of the council, she saw a small figure still sitting, cringing at something he saw. Dinera looked towards the ring and saw nothing, but she did hear a dark voice say, "They are already becoming mine. You are already mine. Do not fight it and bring me the Ring. They are doomed anyway."

At that the small man stood and said, "I will take it the ring." Then louder, "I will take the ring. Though I do not know the way." An old man dressed in grey went over to him and said, "I will carry this burden with you Frodo Baggins."

Dinera then saw a man, an elf, a dwarf, and three men like the first and finally a bronzed hair man step forward to help the first. 'So it shall be Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, I believe, and Boromir on this quest, but the others I do not know. It shall be most interesting. I think I will tag along for the fun of it.' She thought.

Do the nine were chosen with a shadow they did not know about yet.

Later that evening Dinera left a note for Elrond in his study.

_Lord Elrond,_

_I have chosen to follow the fellowship on their quest. They will not know I am there so tell no one._

_There is also a letter attached which I would appreciate if you could send it to Lothlorien and given straight to the hands of Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, or the Guardian Haldir. I hope to see you  
__again and thank you for your hospitality._

_Dinera_

Lord Elrond smiled to himself when he read this knowing it was exactly what Galadriel wanted. A secret guardian angel for the Fellowship.

Chapter 6

The quest of the ring

The journey began. The Fellowship traveled south along the Misty Mountains to the pass of Caradhras. When they found that was blocked the only way left to go was through the Mines of Moria. Dinera was always no more than ten yards behind through all of this. In the mines though is where trouble began, especially for Dinera.

The first three days went off without a problem. She would pick off stray orcs as they'd appear. It was on the fourth day when they reached the bridge of Khaza-duh that things went wrong. It was here in which Gandalf the wizard was last. He fought a great battle against a Balrog, a creature from the First Age made of fire and pure evil. It had seemed that Gandalf had won till a fiery whip rose from the deep and caught him around the leg. Dinera tried to save him using a rope on the end of an arrow she shot but missed her target. She then had no other choice but to fight her way out then.

The Fellowship was so busy grieving though they did not see the single figure fighting off orcs as she left the mines through a different way.

Outside the mines Dinera sat perched above the Fellowship on a large boulder. It was when she heard Aragorn say, "We make for the realm of Lothlorien," that her spirits grew. She would be home once more after an entire year away.

The moment they reached the forest's edge Dinera took to the trees in search of Haldir. As much as she preferred being alone, nothing was like seeing an old friend after so long. She was in luck. Haldir was on duty this day.

She waited till he was alone then showed herself. "Dinera I thought you were traveling with the Fellowship," was all Haldir could say in his shocked state. She signaled the Fellowship was close behind her making their way to Caras Galadon, but the best part was there was a dwarf in their company.

Haldir took that to heart and thought of something fun they could do. He waited till they were closer and then had his archers stop them. Dinera stayed back with him though.

When he left his place behind the tree, Dinera was close by him. He said, "The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Dinera had a hard time keeping a straight face with that comment.

Luckily none noticed her because all were focused on Haldir and his brothers. She slipped away quickly when he led them towards Lorien. It took her a few hours moving through the trees rather than well worn paths. She made her way straight to the palace. Dinera caught both Celeborn and Galadriel off guard as she entered the greeting area behind everyone.

When everyone left they turned their attention to her. "Mai Govanna, Dinera." Galadriel said as she opened her arms and Dinera a motherly hug. "It is good to see you again. What brings you here though? The last we heard you were on the quest."

"The Fellowship is close behind. Haldir will bring them here. I just wanted to show you that nothing has happened to me so far." DInera signed.

"Well that is a good thing to know." Celeborn remarked

"I must leave now though. I still am unknown to them. I will be close by though." Dinera signed before leaving the talon.

Chapter 7

Dinera is found

About a month went by as the Fellowship recovered mentally, physically, and emotionally. During this entire time Dinera kept her word. Though no one may have known it, she stayed within the city walls keeping an eye on the Fellowship. During the evenings she would find a secluded place and play her flute.

Dinera had a way of playing her flute to make it sound like either a song bird or an elven voice singing. One particular night when she was thinking of Gandalf, she played a lament for him. She may not have known him, but by watching she learned enough to see what a kind soul he head.

It was on this particular night that another could not find rest and chose to go for a walk to sort things out. He was not expecting to find another in that area of the city though, but once he heard the sweet melody of the music he followed it.

To his surprise he came upon Dinera, but he did not show himself yet. When the song ended and she rested her head on her knees, the elf went to speak with her. But before he could leave the bush another elf appeared. It was Haldir and he did not seem pleased about the prince being there.

"Prince Legolas, what are you doing out here alone?"

"I heard something and followed it here. I found that elf maiden." Legolas responded

"What elf maiden?" Haldir asked while looking where Legolas pointed and smiled knowing.

"Well, she was there a moment ago. You must have scored her off."

"Prince Legolas all I heard was a bird song and I certainly did not see anyone except for you." Legolas gave him a puzzled look. He was beginning to dought his own eyes.

************

A lone figure sat playing her flute. All her senses were focused on her music and she did not notice the golden haired elf watching from the bushes. She was not alerted to his presence until she heard Haldir's voice.

Dinera heard the other elf's name and became worried that he had seen her. Listening she found an opportunity to melt into the trees and watch the two male elves. After a time Legolas left but Haldir stayed and looked up into the trees, knowing Dinera was there.

"Dinera I know you are there. Come down it is safe now." She slowly climbed down the tree she had been and stood before Haldir. "Did you know he was watching you?"

"Not until I heard you talking." She signed. "Do you think he believes me to be a premonition?"

"I am not sure. He might, but you need to me more careful in the future. Come now though you need rest for the Fellowship leaves the day after tomorrow."

"I am not sure if I wish to continue with them though. It will take some time for me to think about it." Dinera signed as she sighed. She slowly walked away after that.

Chapter 8

Will she go on?

Immediately Haldir went to the private talan of the Lord and Lady. Upon entering he said exasperated, "Dinera is thinking of quitting the quest. She cannot, she must not."

Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other then at him. "She is only uncertain right now. Give her some time. Tomorrow we will interfere if she continues to waver." Celeborn nodded in agreement.

Haldir bowed his head in understanding, and left the talan thinking to himself. Thinking of what it might mean for himself, Dinera, and Arda itself if she stayed now.

****************

The next day passed quickly and there was no sign of Dinera. Haldir kept an eye out for her hoping to convince her to finish the quest. The morning the Fellowship was to leave Dinera appeared near the river side.

She watched the Fellowship depart by boat with Haldir at her side. "Dinera if you plan to continue now is the time to leave. You do not want them to get to far ahead."

"I will leave soon but not by boat. Haldir may I borrow Falas? He is the fastest as well as the best trained of the horses."

"Dinera you know you may borrow Falas anytime you wish." Dinera nodded in understanding and left quickly for the stables. Within a half an hour she was riding near the river looking for any signals of the group. She quickly caught up with them and stayed close for she sensed something evil in the air.

The Fellowship traveled by boat for about four days, only stopping briefly in the evenings for rest. Dinera would rest within the trees with Falas close by incase she needed to move quickly. On the fourth day the Fellowship reached the Falls of Rauros, and they decided to rest and cross to the western shore when night fell. This was her time to let Falas return to Lothlorein, and to find a way to cross to the other shore.

Chapter 9

The fellow ship splits

Dinera was debating whether to reveal herself or not at this point. There was no other way across except by boat and she certainly did not have one of her own. She thought on it for a time until she saw the hobbit named Frodo below her.

'What is the Ringbarer doing out here alone?' she thought. Dinera then saw the man named Boromir coming towards him. She listened closely.

"I know why you seek solitude. It is because of the Ring." Boromir said.

"I know what you say may sound like advice if not for the warning in my heart." Their conversation carried on like this until Boromir leapt at Frodo trying to take the Ring.

Dinera did not move quickly enough to stop Boromir before Frodo put the Ring on. Listening carefully though she was able to follow the Hobbit till he removed the ring. At this point her senses went wild. She felt the evil approaching quickly.

Not sure what else to do Dinera revealed herself at last. She pushed Frodo towards the woods and realizing she was trying to help, he went without argument. Shortly after a tall orc looking creature approached Dinera.

She began to fight and shortly after Aragorn followed by Legolas appeared and joined in the battle. The orcs were then distracted enough for her to slip away still unnoticed. Dinera ran after Frodo keeping to the trees. She noticed orcs were getting closer to him so she let her bow sing. White feather arrows could soon be seen standing from orc corpses. Frodo did not stop running until he hid behind a large tree trunk.

Dinera continued to shoot till Boromir appeared and defended the two other Hobbits known as Merry and Pippin. She went after Frodo once more. When they reached the shore of the river, she sat and watched. Frodo tried to take a boat by himself but his faithful friend Sam would not let him leave alone.

Dinera then heard the Horn of Gondor. Satisfied that Frodo would not travel alone, she went to answer the call. Seeing Boromir and the two other Hobbits battling, she joined in forest with bow then with blades. No matter how hard she tried there were just too many.

Dinera fought without thought, but when she saw Boromir struck by a black arrow her rage grew even more. It consumed her so much she did not notice when the orcs captured the two Hobbits. Finally after a time her temper subsided and saw the orcs retreating except for one who was battling Aragorn.

As he battled, Dinera went to the dying form of Boromir and tried to offer comfort. Unknown to her Aragorn came up behind her listening to what Boromir said. As he saw Aragorn he uttered his last words, "I would have followed you, my brother, by captain, my king."

Aragorn had trouble holding back his tears at hearing those words. He stepped forward and took the form from Dinera's arms. As she stepped back to give the man room she noticed Legolas and Gimli a bit always both trying to hide their tears.

The three took Boromir's body to the lake and placed it in a boat with his weapons and those of his foes. After Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were done honoring their fallen comrade they sent the boat over the falls. Then and only then did the three turn to face the newcomer.

Chapter 10

Dinera is discovered

Dinera followed the three companions to the boats. She stood silently morning the loss of another brave soul. She watched as Aragorn pushed the boat into the water and waited for it to go over the falls. When Boromir was truly gone, body and soul, the three warriors turned to face her.

Seeing them turn, she made for the trees, her only thought was she had to escape. Dinera started to run for the trees but was blocked by Legolas. Every way she turned she was blocked. She finally hung her head in defeat after trying to get away about five times.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked first in the common tongue then in elfish when he did not receive an answer.

"Look she has a bow and arrows of the Galadrium." Examining the handles of her twin knives and her sword Legolas went on. "but her knives are from Mirkwood and sword from Imladris. Aragorn, have you ever seen her before?"

"No, how about you?"

"Neither have I, but I do recognize the patterns on the handle. They were forged special for a warrior I once knew. He was one of the greatest elves to ever yield the knives. He died almost two thousand years ago while trying to defend his family form orcs."

With those words her head snapped up. Anger and sorrow showed in her eyes. Finally unsure of what else to do she leaned down in the sand and wrote, "I am his daughter."

Upon reading this Legolas's mouth dropped open. "So then the sword belonged to your brother Eldûr." She nodded in response. "So you must be Elaman." Dinera gave him a puzzled look.

She then stooped down and wrote, "Dinera."

"You are known as Dinera now?" Aragorn asked. She nodded in response. "Well then can we count you as an ally and friend or merely someone passing by?"

She wrote "Mellon."

"So where do you come from then and why not speak?" Gimli asked gruffly. To answer this she took out a letter marked with the seal of Celeborn and handed it to Aragorn.

_Elessar,_

_The ellith in front of you is known as Dinera as I am sure you have already learned. She is a skilled warrior and loyal. She will speak to no one, for she has not spoken or made a sound for  
__two thousand years. Please keep her safe, but allow her to help you. Her skills are unmatched save for Haldir._

_May the Valar watch over you and the Fellowship._

_Celeborn_

Aragorn read aloud.

"So do plan to follow us now?" Gimli asked. Dinera nodded,

"Very well then. Let's go hunt some orc." Aragorn stated. A smile crept over Legolas's and Gimli's faces. Dinera merely followed making no noise.

Chapter 11

The fight begins

The four companions traveled through the country side of Rohan. They met Eomer along the way and even encountered an old friend in Fangorn Forrest. In Rohan after King Theoden was freed from Saruman's influence the Fellowship was welcome, but Dinera was given a hard time about what she did and wore.

It was not till Helm's Deep did the men appreciate her skills. For along the way Dinera helped take down orcs and wargs, and even protect Theoden himself. At Helm's Deep they allowed her to participate in the strategie meetings and other things.

The night of the attack many had a dooming feeling. Their spirits rose through when they caught sight of a large host of elven warriors. Dinera recognized the elf who led the army of archers. It was Haldir. Her heart leapt for seeing her old teacher and friend.

She went down to meet him but she stopped when she saw Aragorn hugging him. Dinera then moved around to stand with the archers directly behind Haldir. After greeting Theoden Haldir turned to give his archers orders but paused when he encountered a familiar face. "Khila Aragorn ar Taren Legolas a monke lye ura dognir ello co." (Follow Aragorn and Prince Legolas to where we shall fight from.) the archers left without a question.

Haldir then turned to Dinera. "Eleon hain ron meetima istant lle, Dinera." (I see they have caught you Dinera.) he said jokingly.

Dinera gave him a sideways glace and smirked, "They only caught me because a certain elf forgot to warn me what it is like to become attached to another being then hold them as they die."

"What are you talking about?"

"I held Boromir as he died. I grew to care about him Haldir." Dinera signed back. Haldir stood there speechless. He did not know what to say because it never happened to him. As he was about to answer her, a shout come from the battlements. They both ran to the wall where the archers were posted.

All stood ready for the coming battle as they looked out over the sea of black creatures of Saruman. The battle began, arrows being shot from both sides. Soon the Urk-Hai were on top of the wall near the elves. Dinera used her bow and knives alike to bring down her enemies.

She concentrated so hard on her fight that she was unable to get to Haldir before he was over whelmed by the enemy. Dinera saw Haldir receive a sword in his side then another in his back. She fought her way to him in time to catch him and watch him take his last breath. At seeing her one and dearest companion fall her rage doubled, but with that come something no one, herself included, expected.

Dinera dove back into the battle full force with a loud battle cry upon her lips. "For Haldir, for freedom!" she hollered, with a stern face as she heard her own voice for the first time after two thousand years of silence.

Legolas heard the voice and turned to see Dinera going full force against the orcs and Haldir lying dead behind her. He doubled his efforts as well in order to reach her. What was left of the archers were fleeing to the Hornburg and Legolas knew they needed to go too. With one great effort he managed to grab Dinera by the arm and drag her to the stairs. It took all of his strength to keep her with him.

Dinera continued to try and fight even with the elven prince holding her back. When they finally reached the Hornburg, Dinera only stood in shock and was as silent as she had ever been. The next morning as the rest of the Fellowship rode out to meet the remaining orcs. Dinera stayed behind. She was in no condition to fight anymore. Her grief was finally over taking her.

Chapter 12

The after math

After a few days passed, a few of the elves from Lothlorien readied themselves to return home with the bodies of their fallen friends and their captain. Dinera chose to go with them to carry Haldir's body back to the Lord and Lady that loved them both as their own.

Aragorn and Legolas were a bit reluctant to let her just leave but they saw deep in her eyes that she needed to do this.

It took the group about a week till they were able to reach their home. Dinera walked in the open, with Lorien elves looking at her wondering about the identity of the maiden warrior who carried their High Guardian towards the palace of the Lord and Lady.

Celeborn and Galadriel had heard about the death of Haldir, but they were not ready for the sight which met them when Dinera entered the greeting hall. She silently took Haldir to a bench and laid him down. There she sat silently weeping for her lost friend. Galadriel moved first to enfold in a hug for comfort. Celeborn stood nearby trying to hold back his own tears.

The three stayed like this for a long while till Dinera moved and spoke, "It was like losing my family all over again, but this time I was able to fight and avenge him." Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other dumb founded. The last thing they had ever expected was to hear Dinera actually speak.

Galadriel was the first to say something. "Dinera it is good to finally hear your voice. It is a shame though that it took something like this for us to hear it."

"It was this that helped me realize I must let go of the past. I will grieve for Haldir greatly for he was part of my family, but I cannot let it consume me like the death of my parents did."

"That is a lesson few learn Dinera. I hope you remember it well when something awful happens to you again." Celeborn commented. This is how their conversation ended.

That same day Haldir was buried near the grove of mallorn trees where he taught Dinera daily. The remaining months passed quickly and word that the war was over soon reached the Golden Wood. At the end of the war time was marked for Galadriel to sail to the Undying Lands.

In the company of Elrond, Frodo, Bilbo, and Mithrandir, she sailed never to be seen again. Dinera and Celeborn watched as the ship disappeared into the setting sun, then they began their journey home to Lothlorien. On their way they stopped in Imladris to visit Celeborn's grandsons.

Chapter 13

Imladris

As soon as they rode into the courtyard the Perendil twins were running to meet them. Celeborn held out his arms to accept their greeting while Dinera stepped back and took the horses towards the stables. The twins nor Celeborn noticed that Dinera disappeared with the horses.

She spent much of the day in the stables among the horses. She had always felt more comfortable around animals then people. At this time she especially needed their comfort. After the loss of Haldir and now the departure of Galadriel, Dinera was falling quickly into a pit of grief.

It was not till it was time for the evening meal that Celeborn realized Dinera was nowhere to be found. He thought of where she may be and decided the only two places she could be. One of those places was the stables which is where he headed first.

When he neared the stable, he heard music coming from within. He knew who it was without looking for he knew of only one elf that could play a flute like that. Celeborn entered the stables quietly waiting for Dinera to finish playing. When the song ended he said, "Are you planning to join us for the evening meal? For if you are, Dinera, you must change into something more appropriate."

She turned to face him. Dinera then signed, "I will join you but I refuse to wear a dress. I will wear a more appropriate pair of leggings and tunic but I shall still wear my weapons as well."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. As she left he stayed behind and said to himself, "She has fallen back into her old ways. What will it take this time to bring her out of it or break her will all together." He shortly followed and went to the dining room to meet the twins.

*************

About an hour later an elf maiden entered the room dressed as a warrior. She took her place next to Celeborn without making a sound or saying a word. Celeborn continued to as if nothing happened, but the twins sat looking at the chestnut haired maiden as she served herself and began to eat.

A few moments later Celeborn finally addressed his grandsons. "Elrohir, Elladan, I do not believe you met Dinera last time she was here. She is from the forests of Lorien and my companion on this journey's, so please stop gawking at her and ear your food. He said smiling when they scowled at him, but they did as they were told.

After they retired to the library the questions started. The twins did not even give Celeborn a chance to sit. He was able to quiet them eventually though and addressed Dinera who was standing near the window. "Dinera why don't you answer their questions?"

"Celeborn I do not wish to speak. You can answer their guardians anyway."

"Please, speak to them. It would mean a lot to me." Celeborn said pleadingly.

"No I will not!!" She signed forcefully and left through the doors which led to the gardens.

The twins watched in fascination. When Dinera left the room Elrohir spoke first. "What was that all about grandfather?"

"Dinera is refusing to speak again. She just started to speak again after two thousand years of silence. I am going to need your help in bring her out of her shell again."

"Why didn't she speak for two thousand years?" Elladan asked.

"Her family was killed by orcs in front of her. The weapons she carries except the bow belonged to her family."

"You said she started to speak again. Why would she stop now?" Elrohir asked with his brother nodding next to him.

"It has to do with Haldir's death and Galadriel leaving. She is losing her family again. This time it is only slower and she knows the reasons why."

"So how can we help then?" Elrohir asked.

"Talk to her, train with her, do anything you ran with her to gain her trust and hope fully her friend."

"We shall try, atar'da." The twins answered together.

***************

It took Elrohir and Elladan about three weeks just to keep up and figure her out and corner her long enough to offer to train with her. The twins first sessions was completely humiliating. The last thing expected was for her to best them. Well she not only bested them once but rather five times and once in a two against one battle. The twins were unsure of what to do.

Elrohir suggested for the next day a tracking exercise. The other two excepted.

The next day Elrohir, Elladan, and Dinera set off for areas which were more secluded. They drew straws and it was chosen that Elladan would be the prey and Dinera the hunter the first time out. Elrohir was given the job of timer. Elladan was given a fifteen minute head start. After fifteen minutes Dinera set off, but ten minutes later returned. Elrohir gave her a puzzled look. "Do you give up already Dinera? It has only been ten minutes."

She did not answer in anyway only looking over her shoulder towards a very mad, gagged and tied Elladan. Elrohir did all he could to contain his laughter but failed in the end. Elladan schowered at his brother and struggled to untie himself.

After Elladan got free he said, "Since Dinera seems to be an expert tracker let's make her the prey and the two of us track her." Elrohir smiled in agreement.

"Do you agree Diners?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She nodded in agreement with her own mischievous smile. So the game began giving Dinera a ten minute head start. The twins took off after her, separating to cover more ground. She sat laughing silently from a tree above the starting point, just wondering how long it would take for them to give up.

After an hour went by Dinera went back to the house to get something to eat and a book to read. While there she ran into Celeborn who said, "I thought you were with the twins on a tracking exercise."

"I am the prey right now. I grew bored so I thought I would come and get something to read." She signed. Celeborn smiled and walked away shaking his head.

Four hours and two books later the twins came stumbling out of the woods. There they met Celeborn, who had a confused look on his face. Elrohir spoke before any questions could be asked. "We have been tracking Dinera." He said as if that explained everything.

"How long has it been since you started?"

"Five hours." Elladan answered.

Celeborn did his best to hide the smile forming on his face as he asked, "Did you find any sign of her?" Both shook their heads, "Did you think of backtracking and checking the trees? Dinera loves to sit amongst the leaves."

"We have tried everything atar'da. she leaves no signs where she has been." Elladan said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Then I assume you give up then." Both nodded. "Did you hear that Dinera? They give up and it only took them five hours to do so." The twins looked at each other confused.

"Atar'da, Dinera must be far off from here. She cannot possible hear you." Elrohir said.

Celeborn smiled as he watched a figure creep up behind the twins. "Really then why is she standing right behind you?" the two raven hairs elves turned to meet a pair of hazel eyes. Dinera stepped forward to give Celeborn a hug and signed as he spoke, "These two forgot to come and look back where we started. I sat in that tree reading all afternoon."

The twins' jaws dropped unsure how to respond. Dinera smiled at them, then moved to go into the house. She stopped when she heard Elladan say, "That was not far, you were supposed to continue to move about to different hiding places."

She signed back to them. They looked at Celeborn for help who said, "She said, 'The only rules you set for the game was for there to be a hunter and prey. Plus would it have made a difference since with my ten minute head start I only went fifty feet away and climbed a tree."

"Yes it would have, we may have been able to spot you and had an idea of where you were and what to look for as clues." Elrohir said defensively.

"Trust me, if I do not wish to be found, I will not be. You can ask the best tracker in all Arda if he ever found me on his own accord. Hal . . ." then she broke off from signing. Her features dropped and she ran on order to hide her tears from the three elf lords.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with puzzled looks, then at Celeborn who had his head bowed. He spoke softly, "She was telling of how she could even hide from the best tracker of Arda. Haldir was the best she ever knew and when she was about to say his name, all the grief from his death came back to her." The twins nodded in understanding.

Chapter 14

Grieving

Dinera ran into the house to the rooms she was given. She dug into her pack and proceeded to look for a sword. The sword was large with a curved blade and an engraved wooden hilt. The engraving on one side of the blade simple spelt out, "March warden of the Galdrium." On the other side it was newer and said, "Haldir of Lothlorien. Beloved brother, son, friend, captain."

This inscription Dinera did herself. Non knew of her keeping the sword only of the bow he once used. To her Haldir was more than a sera get brother or friend, he was the love of her life which no one knew of. Not even Haldir. She spent the next day in her room holding the sword close.

For the rest of the stay in Imladris though she did not go anywhere without Haldir's bow or sword strapped on. Dinera became distant once again as well. She refused to take meals with anyone unless Celeborn ordered it and she spent all of her time reading either in the library or in the trees of the gardens.

The twins realized she was becoming distant again and did all in their power to bring her out of it. Nothing worked though. They eventually gave up to the disappointment to themselves and Celeborn.

On the day the Lorien party was to leave though everyone got a surprise, especially the twins. Dinera rose early on that late winter day. She packed and readied everything for the journey. When she was done she settled herself down in the stables to await Celeborn and the rest of the party.

As she waited she began to play her flute. Elrohir was the first to hear it and went to investigate. He peeked into the stable and saw Dinera playing. He stayed outside just watching. Soon Celeborn joined him dressed in his traveling clothes. He gave Elrohir a questioning look as to why he was standing outside the stable. Elrohir pointed inside towards Dinera and Celeborn nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Elladan joined them. There the three elf lords sat and waited for her to stop playing before entering. About an hour later Dinera finished playing, but before the three elves could enter they heard something none of them thought they would. She was singing a song her parents once sang to her.

_Hëo naefre wacode daegréd_

_To bisig mid daege weorcum_

_Ac oft héo wacode sunnonwanung_

_Thonne nihtciele créap geond mōras_

_And on thaere hwile_

_Héo dréag thá losinga_

_Ealra thinga the héo forléas_

_Heo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende_

_Héo ne cuthe hire heortan lust_

Her voice was soft and full of emotion as she sang. The twins could hear the sadness of her words and the meaning of them so simple, nut they were not sure of it. Celeborn understood though. He knew that the song spoke of her life. She spent her whole life doing things to survive and helping others, but she never stopped to look at her own heart till they arrived in Imladris.

When they finished the three waited a bit longer. Finally the silver haired elf lord went into the stable. "Are you ready to leave Dinera?"

Dinera looked up at the sudden noise and saw it was Celeborn. She nodded to the elf lord in response. The two began their journey back to Lothlorien. It was a quiet journey from them.

Chapter 15

A new journey

About two years had passed since their journey to the Grey Havens and Rivendell. Celeborn had received word that Arwen had bore Aragorn a son. He made arrangement for him, Dinera, Rumil, and Orophin to make the journey to Gondor to visit them.

As they made their journey Celeborn, Rumil, and Orophin talked lively of the things they wanted to see while they were in Gondor. Dinera remained silent through the ride just as she had for the last two years. One night while resting Celeborn asked Dinera to play her flute for them. Unable to deny her Lord anything Dinera played her flute until she believed the other three were asleep.

She put the flute away and then went for a walk. Within the surrounding woods the animals saw Dinera and a few followed realizing she may need comfort. A single wolf approached her and laid down next to where she sat.

Dinera had taken a piece of parchment and charcoal with her. She began to write.

Sometime later Dinera looked up realizing it had grown late. She went back to camp to check on the others, but when she arrived Rumil was not in his bed roll. She looked around and found him sitting under a tree near the edge of the clearing. She went over and sat next to him. They just sat in silence watching the stars for a time.

Rumil was the first to break the silence. "It has been three years on this night since he died. I miss him so much."

He looked to Dinera to see her reaction. She turned to him and handed him the sword she carried at her side. He looked at her puzzle but only saw her petting a wolf near her side.

Rumil turned the sword around to examine it. He notices both sides were inscribed with something. One side was easy for him to read. It said, "March warden of the Galadrium" "Did Celeborn give you this sword ?" he asked.

Dinera just shook her head still not looking at him. "Dinera what does the other side say?" Rumil asked. "Dinera I cannot read it. What does it say?" he asked more forcefully.

Finally Dinera turned to him and said, "Haldir of Lothlorien. Beloved brother, son, friend, captain." She fell silent once again while Rumil looked at her shocked.

"Hal . . . Haldir's sword?" he asked stuttering. Dinera nodded in response. "How?"

"I kept it after Helms Deep. No one but you knows I have it." They sat silently after that last comment till the sun rose and Celeborn and Orophin woke up.

The journey continued on as if nothing happened between Dinera and Rumil. The only thing which reminded them it ever happened other than the sword was the wolf which stayed close to Dinera. Dinera gave it the name Elendil. She continued to write, and stayed silent till they reached Gondor.

At the palace gates the four elves were stopped by the palace guards. One guard asked, "If you would please remove your weapons before continuing. They will be returned to you later." The three silver haired elves turned over their weapons, but the forth chestnut haired elf refused to give up her bow or sword.

Celeborn gave her a look of saying to obey the guards request but Dinera still refused to disarm herself completely. Celeborn began, "Dinera they will give them back a bit later. Give them your weapons."

"Milord maybe we can find away to let her keep her weapons." Rumil suggested while giving Dinera a knowing look.

"Sorry Master Elf, but it is by the king's order for all weapons to be collected before anyone enters the palace." One of the guards said.

"I will not surrender them, not even for the Valar themselves. Milord, I am sorry; I will leave immediately. I will see you all back in Lorien." Dinera turned her horse to leave.

"You will go nowhere. Guards let them pass." Dinera turned to see Legolas. The guards had stepped aside for the four elves to pass. He showed them the way first to Aragorn's study. There everyone was greeted properly.

"Ah, Lord Celeborn, you have finally come to see your great grandson and feel your age." Aragorn said beginning to laugh but was soon silenced with a look from Celeborn. At this the other elves began to laugh.

Aragorn tried to distract everyone from his embarrassment by his son. Soon the party was on their way to the young prince's nursery. There they met Arwen and her son Gil-edhil who was playing with her hair.

Arwen gave the baby to Aragorn and hugged the three silver haired elves. When she reached Dinera, she stopped and asked, "Who is this warrior ellith who is still armed as if going to war?" silence followed for a time when she added in elfish, "I am sorry I did not know you did not speak common tongue."

Celeborn was about to introduce her, but before a word could be said Dinera spoke up. "Malady, I am Dinera. As you plainly see I do speak the common tongue, I just choose not to speak when it is not needed." She said bowing and her eyes down cast. After this was said she excused herself from the room to stand in the corridor on guard.

Aragorn said, "Arwen do not take offense; since I have met her almost three years ago that is the first I have heard her speak."

Celeborn nodded and added, "It is the way she is. Dinera has had a hard life and it has taken a toll on her." Arwen expected this but was still unsure about Dinera.

****************

Days passed within the kingdom of Gondor and everyone spent time with royal family in the gardens and telling of the latest events of their lives. The only one who did not join in but always stood guard was Dinera.

Finally Legolas had grown tired of it and said, "Is Dinera ever going to let her guard down long enough to enjoy herself?" Celeborn, Rumil, and Orophin looked at each other and shook their heads. They set their attention back to where it was before Legolas interrupted them.

Growing even more frustrated he went to Dinera and waited for her to acknowledge him. After a few minutes she finally said, "Someone has to guard the Lord." Legolas looked at her puzzled.

"Dinera he is perfectly safe here. You can let down your guard and leave your weapons in the palace."

"I will never leave my weapons behind." She snapped back .

Their conversation continued on for a bit longer, but eventually Legolas gave up and went to rejoin the others. The following months continued along the same path. Aragorn working during the day while the elves spent their time exploring the palace and its grounds. All but Dinera that is.

She stayed near her Lord always on guard, but one day she let it down.

Celeborn had taken Gil-edhil to the guardians with only Dinera following silently. Eventually he talked her into joining him, so she removed her weapons and began to play with the child.

***********

Hours later found the three at evening meal in the Great Hall. Celeborn was dressed in his formal robes once again and Dinera in her formal uniform of the Galadrium, armed once again. Dinner passed uneventfully, then the royal family and their friends went to private chambers to sit and talk their last night together.

All were relaxed enjoying old stories. Finally Arwen asked the one question everyone wanted the answer to. "How did you come to live with my grandparents in Lothlorien?" Silence fell on the room.

Celeborn was about to speak when Dinera walked over to the group and simple said, "my family died and Galadriel took me in. Haldir caught me when I was visiting the Lord and Lady one day and we became fast friends."

Aragorn asked the next question. "How come we never saw you before that day near the falls?"

"I chose not to be seen, it is as simples as that." The conversation began to move away from Dinera after this comment and more towards the twins and their antics.

Slowly the night drew to a close and everyone headed to bed except for Dinera. She chose to go to the gardens. There she spent the night in the trees.

Chapter 16

The final fight

During the night a man made some noise below the tree she was in. at first she thought nothing of it till she saw the gleam of a blade.

Dinera immediately drew her own sword and jumped onto the man. He was caught off guard, but quickly regained his footing and fought back.

*************

It was Celeborn's habit to walk part of the gardens each morning to greet a new day. This day was no different but as he stepped into the light he heard something to the side of the path. Before he could even move to investigate two forms crossed his path.

Both people were locked within a sword fight, their full concentration on each others' moves as well as their own. Celeborn quickly recognized one as Dinera. He called out to her trying to make sense of what was happening. That simple call distracted her enough to be hit across the stomach by the man's blade.

Dinera went down on her knees, but refused to give into the pain. Rising slowly she went after the man who was about to attack Celeborn. At the absolute second she brought her sword down upon the man's back sending him to the ground.

Celeborn stood stunned when the man came at him full force with an evil smile. Before he could even react the man's face changed to one of shock and fell to the ground. All the silver haired lord saw then was Dinera clutching her sword in one hand and her stomach with the other.

Celeborn wasted no time and called for the nearest guard. "Quickly find a healer!!" The guard ran for a healer while the elven lord picked up Dinera, much to her distaste, and ran after him. The corridors soon came alive from the disturbance Celeborn was making.

By the time the silver haired elf reached the Healing House a following had quickly formed made of the king, Arwen, the Galadrium brothers and Legolas. The healer had to push everyone out of the room but Aragorn and Celeborn.

******************

An hour past slowly for those in the waiting area till the door opened and a very reluctant elven lord was pushed out. The other four elves swarmed towards him to get any information they could.

When all settled Celeborn began, "Dinera fought what I guess was an assassin and was cut across the stomach. The wound is deep and Aragorn and the healer are still working on her."

Hours passed but there was still no word. Finally Aragorn and the healer came out to see the restless elves. The healer walked away grim faced which worried Celeborn. He did not wait Aragorn's report; he rushed past the king to see for himself.

Mean while the King of Men looked towards the rest of the group and shook his head. Arwen immediately went to him and began to cry. The other three elves huddled together in a supportive hug.

********************

Celeborn walked into the room as if afraid to wake Dinera. He knelt by the bedside holding her hand and crying. He stayed there for hours. It took both Rumil and Orophin to pull him away from her body.

"We shall leave tomorrow, no questions." Celeborn declared after he had calmed down. No one argued they all just left the room for their own chambers hoping for rest.

Chapter 17

Farewell

The time finally came for the Lorien elves to leave. Before they left Rumil made sure all of Dinera's belongings were within the packed supplies. He noticed her sword was missing. He ran towards the gardens before anyone could stop him.

There he searched through the bushes were Celeborn said the attack took place. It took him sometime but eventually found it and walked back towards the horses without looking or addressing the questioning faces.

He mounted his horse with the sword attached to his hip and waited for the others. Celeborn mounted with the body of Dinera before him and Orophin led her horse with all of their gear attached.

***********************

Their journey was short for Celeborn and determined to reach Lothlorien quickly so he may grieve in peace. When they reached Lorien, Rumil and Orophin took it upon themselves to prepare the body for burial.

They made sure she was garbed in the cloths of a Lorien guardian. The brothers also gathered her weapons to be buried with her, all but the sword Rumil wore. For this he had a special stone created for it to be mounted upon. The last thing they made sure was placed in her hands was the flute she always played.

It took some time for the two silvered elves to find it among her things, but when they did a piece of parchment fell to the ground. Rumil grabbed it first before Orophin had a chance to get it. Before he could read it though Celeborn approach them and said, "It is time." nothing else.

Celeborn led the way as the guardian brothers took an end of the pallet. The silver lord led them to a place next to the grave of Haldir.

Here they buried one of the greatest guardians of Middle Earth. Finally Rumil had a chance to open the piece of parchment and realized it was a song she had written. Not caring what the others thought he began to sing the words.

_Where has the starlight gone?  
__Dark is the day  
__How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream  
__Lost to the night  
__Why do I feel so alone  
__You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you  
__Whenever I called your name  
__You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on  
__Just waiting to hear your voice  
__One word, just a word will do _

_To end this nightmare  
__When will the dawning break  
__Cold endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day  
__When you were by my side  
__Guiding my path  
__But now, I can't find the way_

When he reached the end he realized it was unfinished and left it that way.

When he finished, Rumil chose now would be the best time to place the mounted sword between the grave of Haldir and Dinera. The sword now had a new inscription upon it.

_Haldir eń Lothlorien. A'mael, toror', utihu, meldir, cora (__Haldir of Lothlorien, Beloved brother, son, friend, leader)_

_Elaman Dinera, Tel'dina vakka en' Arda (__Elaman Dinera, The silent guardian of Middle Earth)_

Finally Dinera has found the peace and joy in death, which she could not in life. Reunited with her family in the Halls of Mandos.

Here ends the story of Dinera, the Silent Star.

A story of lose, loneliness, discovery, and love.

As for the three remaining silvered elves, they swore never to let her story be forgotten, and it has not been.


End file.
